


爱情三选一

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus, Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus





	爱情三选一

爱情三选一

（我真的挺喜欢这部电影的，部分情节套用一下嘿嘿。）

“啊糟了，孩子们放学了！天哪，赶上了赶上了。”站在车门边的歪歪大口的喘着气，刚刚她真的是狂奔了数百米，在最后一刻赶上了公交。三年前，歪歪独自一人带着一对双胞胎从德国搬到了伦敦，三年的时间里，每天都是孩子-工作-孩子。在噗噗蓝罐小的时候还有保姆在家带着，现在两孩子大了些，到了上小学的年纪了，而歪歪又用光了凯尔给她的补贴，现在只能辛苦一点接孩子上下学了。本来呢，凯尔是想每月给她的生活费的，一个女孩子独自在外还带着两娃实在是不容易，可歪歪好倔强，不要妈妈的赞助。

“啊妈妈来了。”蓝罐拉着噗噗往大门跑。

“对不起我来晚了。”

“所以妈妈，你和哪个男人上床然后有了我们？”噗噗一脸严肃的看着歪。

“嘿，你今天怎么了宝贝？”歪一脸惊讶。

“所以他脱下裤子然后进入了你的阴道了吗？”蓝罐追问着。

“你不知道他们今天上健康教育课了吗Marco，我现在不知道怎么和他们解释了。”边上一个母亲向歪解释着。

“ok，起码不是坏事，至少他们开始读书了不是。”另一位家长耸了耸肩。

“可他们才，一年级，我以为要到三年级才….”歪歪表示惊讶。“ok我们先回家吧孩子们。”

“妈妈，有同学说他们出现是意外，那我们是吗？”

“妈妈所以你被penis进入过才有了我们的吗？”路上两孩子围在Marco边上蹦蹦跳跳不断问着歪。

“ok孩子们停停停，可爱点表达行么，就说嘘嘘的地方。”

“那就跟我们好好解释一下。”

“well，这有点复杂。”

“penis、penis、…….”两个孩子显然有些不买账，不断的念着这个单词，引得边上的路人一直回头看着他们。

“好了好了孩子们。”歪歪显然有些控制不住他们俩，“听着，你们的出现绝对不是意外。”

“那是什么嘛，爸爸又在哪？”

“到家我在和你们慢慢解释，行吗？”

“好，但我要吃冰激凌。”

“我也要，妈妈。”

“真拿你两没办法。”本来回家的路上并没有冰激凌小店，歪歪还得特地带他们绕了一圈。没办法，得先让这俩小家伙安静下来啊。

到家以后，两孩子就开始灵魂发问了。

“先帮我切菜好吗宝贝们。”

噗噗拿了蘑菇，蓝罐抱了盆生菜，“现在你得好好跟我们说一下爸爸的事了。不能马虎什么我们相遇并相恋了然后就把我们生出来了。”噗噗一脸严肃。

“还有，是我们的爸爸，我们的。”蓝罐补充道。

“为什么你说‘我们’这个词这么强烈呢？”

“因为很明显啊，你们不在一起了，是不是他不要你了。”

“不宝贝，因为，妈妈有你们的时候爸爸他并不知道，情况呢有点复杂。”

“难道你又要用等我们长大了你就告诉我们是吗？”噗噗嘟着小嘴双手叉腰望着歪歪。

“你在遇见爸爸之前，还有别的男朋友吗？”蓝罐不知怎么突然冒出这个问题。

“好吧好吧，但我不会直接告诉你们。你们自己猜一猜。”

“好！”两孩子异口同声的答应。

“那时我有个初恋，然后还有个男友，后来又遇到了一个男友。”

“妈妈，女生的渣男叫什么？”

“荡妇，这都不知道。”噗噗怼了下蓝罐。

“嘿注意语言孩子们。”Marco指了指他俩，“okok，这三个人，嗯，分别是小狮子、宽宽还有企鹅。”

嗯嗯，两孩子认真的点了点头。

“小狮子是我的初恋，当时我在门兴格拉德巴赫这个城市上学。”

“你们做爱了吗？”噗噗歪着脑袋问。

“做了。”

“为什么，你要决定要组织家庭了嘛？”蓝罐把洗好的生菜端给了妈妈。

“不一定要组织家庭才做爱嘛，这是一个…”

“这是一个复杂的问题好了我们在知道了。双胞胎齐声答道。

“你们两个小东西，”歪歪摇了摇头，“当初我们两个可谓是金童玉女，而且我们非常有运动天赋，很快被当地的球队看上了，可以说是带着球队所向披靡。我们自认为是无敌的，直到毕业前的最后一场比赛，我们以惨败的方式结束了我们的校园生涯，我们才知道我们不没有那么强大。那天晚上我们跑到河边，把自己灌醉，我们在外面呆到了很晚，他说‘Marco，我爱你。’‘我知道啊。’‘就想说说，每天都对你说。’”

“这也太肉麻了。”噗噗吐槽道。

“当年就是这样。那晚我们在外面的宾馆住了一晚，那也是我的第一次。不过两周之后，他去了西班牙。”

“好了我们可以排除了。”

“为什么呀噗噗？”蓝罐不解的看着普利希奇。

“你傻啊，初恋最后肯定是不会在一起的。”噗噗拍了拍弟弟的脑袋。

“嗯哼，我们后来也没有见几次面了。”

“后来我回到了多特蒙德，在家族企业上班，那时我还没想好要不要马上读大学，我的妈妈也就是你们的外婆就叫我先回来家里干干活。然后在那时我遇见了企鹅，emmm还有库巴。”

“等一下，库巴，库巴又是谁？”噗噗此时拿着笔和小本本认真的记着笔记，而蓝罐呢还在细嚼慢咽的吃着晚饭。

“库巴，是企鹅的好朋友，他们两个是波兰人，来多特蒙德读的大学，在咱们家公司里兼职的。我们三个呢成了很好的朋友，不对，五个人，还有酥饼和胡大头，他们俩也是兼职的大学生。酥饼和胡大头是一对。我们几个总是一起吃午餐，周末出去远足，逛逛古堡，开车去小镇里面住上两晚。或者一起去荷兰飞叶子。”

“什么是飞叶子？”蓝罐疑惑。

“emmmm,一种大人无聊时的游戏，也就那一阵子。后来就没再…..”

“好吧妈妈。”

“企鹅这个人，是个很棒的男孩子，温柔体贴，善解人意。就是有点害羞，能感觉到他喜欢我，但总是不说，就喜欢傻笑。我是他第一个表白的对象，那天他格外的勇敢，或者说是，有点呆吧，什么都不说就直接吻了我。”

“然后你们就在一起了吗？”噗噗在笔记本上写下：笨笨的企鹅什么都不说吻了妈妈。

“对的，当然我也是喜欢他。不过好日子也没多久，我的外婆瓦茨克决定让我去念大学。我们只好暂时分开了，只有暑假才见面，但我一点都不担心，因为企鹅很老实，他肯定不会被别的小女生拐跑的。外婆帮我申请了海德堡大学法学专业，在家里没人敢反驳她，我也只能由着他安排了。离家的前一晚，我和企鹅一起度过。其实在学校的时候我也经常回去，企鹅很粘人的，当然我回去从不敢让外婆知道。”

“就是那个电视上经常出现，很凶的瓦老太太吗？”

“嘿不许你这么说你的曾祖母雅各布。”歪歪摸了摸蓝罐的头，“虽然她是很凶，但她打心底里爱着我们。我记得有次她还悄悄往我包里放钱，怕我不够花。”

“妈妈，你说企鹅不会背叛你，那你呢。”噗噗此时做了个坏坏的表情。

“在海德堡的时候，我遇见了宽宽。也不知道为什么，我俩就在一起了。宽宽和企鹅在某些时候很像，但宽宽更冷酷一些。不过我确实在他身上看见了企鹅的影子。”

“就这样你在学校和宽，然后假期回家和企鹅？”噗噗给自己的笔记又丰富了点内容。

“嗯哼，是这样的。”

“妈妈，你好渣啊。”蓝罐说着。

“当时年轻嘛，后来毕业那年，宽宽向我求婚，并邀请我一起来伦敦生活。但是，我没有急着答应他。在心底，我还是爱着企鹅的。宽宽说没事，让我清楚再回答。”歪歪从橱柜里取出一枚戒指，“现在还在这。毕业典礼结束后我和妈妈，你们的外婆凯尔一起回到了多特蒙德。结果发现过去的朋友门都不在了，我去到企鹅的住处，发现他正在收拾东西。他要准备回波兰了。可是他答应我会回来。我们最后一次发生了关系。可是等了他两年，都没有回来。再后来我就来到了伦敦。”

“那宽宽也在伦敦吗？”两个孩子问Marco。

“是的。”

“我猜是宽宽。”蓝罐斩钉截铁的说。

“不，是企鹅。你想啊，如果是宽宽，那为什么这么多年我们都只是和妈妈一起住呢。”

叮咚~

“你们可以自己问问嘛，他来了。”

“什么？”我去开门，蓝罐咚咚咚的跑去开门。

“嘿你好小家伙。”宽宽蹲下身给了蓝罐一个吻。

“你是爸爸吗？”蓝罐在宽宽的耳边问道。

“哦我，从某种意义上说是的。”宽宽抱起蓝罐，“你和他说什么Marco。”

两人抱在一起互相吻了吻对方的脸颊，“我们在讨论谁是他们的父亲。”

“哦这样啊，嘿孩子们，我，是你们的教父。”

“你们，不在一起了吗，那为什么妈妈来会来伦敦，你也在这里。”蓝罐依偎在宽宽的怀里。

“你们的妈妈是因为伤心才来的伦敦，而我也早就知道她和企鹅的事。”宽宽又吻了吻蓝罐的额头。“Marco，这是你要的机票，给你搞了三张头等舱。”宽宽现在在航空公司工作。

“我就知道，是企鹅！”噗噗欢呼着，“我们要去哪呢妈妈。”

“回家找你们的爸爸啊。刚才你们的外婆说企鹅回到了多特蒙德。”

“两年没有联系，有他的苦衷吧。”宽宽接过歪歪给他倒的啤酒。

“是呢，妈妈跟我说企鹅几天前就回了，四处打听我的下落。”歪歪抿了一口酒。

“你还爱着他对吧。”

“嗯，没忘记，很难忘记。”

“走了妹妹，早点休息吧。”宽宽放下蓝罐，吻了歪歪的头。

次日，歪歪带着俩孩子回到了多特蒙德，凯尔早早就在机场大厅等着女儿回家，和她一起的，还有大梅。这个曾经抛家弃子周游世界的混蛋居然是回家了。

“孩子们，那是你们的外婆还有外公。”Marco牵着双胞胎向凯尔和大梅走来。一家人随后紧紧的抱在了一起。回家的路上，大梅不断的跟两个外孙说着他环游世界的所见所闻，而Marco靠在凯尔的身上睡着了。她好久，没有睡得这么安心了。

当车开到威斯特法伦大厦门前广场的时候，大梅看到两个波兰小伙子，其中一个身着白色晚礼服，手捧鲜花，仿佛在等待着某人一样。大梅把车开到停车位。

“hey， Lukasz…..and Kuba!”大梅向两人挥了挥手，然后领着俩双胞胎向他们走去，“孩子们，那个白衣服的，是你们的父亲。”

“Lukasz, 这是你的孩子们。”大梅向企鹅介绍着噗噗和蓝罐。

“我的，孩子？还是，双胞胎？”企鹅感到又惊又喜。

“恭喜啊兄弟。”库巴拍了拍企鹅的肩膀。

“你一定是库巴吧，我是雅各布。”蓝罐看着库巴自我介绍，“妈妈说我的名字是爸爸来自最好的朋友。”

“lukasz。”歪歪从车里出来，看着企鹅正搂着噗噗和蓝罐。

“Marco，”企鹅这时也抬起头看到了歪歪，“走我们去找妈妈吧。”企鹅抱起两个孩子，朝歪歪走去……

边上某栋楼的阳台上，宽宽和狮子正靠着栏杆上喝着果汁。

“你说Marco会不会给他一巴掌？”小狮子调皮的说着。

“不会，赌个20欧？”

“成交咯。”

“话说，载着自己的初恋回家和她的爱人相聚是什么感受。”多年之后，小狮子成了机长，而宽宽，则是在同家航空公司的法律团队工作。

“她开心，就行咯，干杯~”小狮子举起手中的杯子，“你才是，当了前女友孩子的教父，什么感受？”

“哼。”宽宽没理他，独自一人把果汁喝完：

“和你一样呗。”


End file.
